Broken
by LetmebeEdwardslamb
Summary: Year 6 in a new light. What would have happened if Hermione went after Draco's secret and helped him after his fight with Harry in the bathroom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.  
**A/N:** Hey guys, I am from Germany so if there are any faults in my FF please forgive me and tell me so I can do it better next time.

**Prologue**

"Do you think... would Draco… do you think that he would have killed Dumbledore?" Hermione asked slowly. At first she wasn't sure if she should ask Harry but not knowing the answer almost killed her.

"No. He had lowered his wand. It was all Snape's doing." Harry answered and sighed.

Hermione felt relieved of it. So Draco wasn't a killer. But he was a Death Eater. That was for sure and maybe he would kill people in the future. But right now it only mattered that Dumbledore was dead. Killed by his friend Severus Snape that tricked the Order of the Phoenix for a long time. He wasn't a spy for the Order. He was a spy for Voldemort. And Draco Malfoy was just a puzzle piece in Voldemort's plan to kill Harry. The son of Lucius Malfoy – one of his truest followers. A student at Hogwarts University – right were Dumbledore was. And without Dumbledore Harry Potter would be a wreck and Voldemort could kill him much more easily.

And his plan to kill Dumbledore succeeded. He made Draco one of his followers at the age of 17 and gave him the mission to kill Dumbledore – knowing that young Draco wouldn't succeed. And he was right but in the end it only mattered that Dumbledore was dead and Hogwarts wasn't what it was before. It was broken.

Hermione sighed and watched the grounds of Hogwarts. Ron was sitting on the Stairs behind them and Harry was silent next to her. She knew that Harry was hurting but she didn't know how to help him. What should she say? I'm sorry that you lost another person that was important to you? That wouldn't help. And she was hurting herself. Not over the fact that Ron still didn't admit his feelings for her like everyone thought but the fact that Draco Malfoy was a death eater. She knew that Harry wouldn't understand it if she told him, so she remained silent. How would he understand that she was in love with Draco Malfoy? Nobody would understand. She didn't even understand it herself. And she didn't know why she fell in love with him. She just knew that it happened and now she was alone again.

Shaking her head Hermione smiled at Harry and said "Oh, by the way. Ron is okay with you and Ginny. But I wouldn't kiss her if he's with you."

Harry smiled and back and hugged her. "You know, I'm sure, that Ron will soon realize his feelings for you."

Hermione sighed and forced a smile. She didn't know if Harry believed her. She didn't want Ron to love her. She didn't have any feelings for him. She liked him – sure – but only as a brother. She wasn't in love with him. She was in love with someone else and that since she first saw him in Diagon Alley earlier that year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.  
**A/N:** So, here's the first Chapter. I hop you like it =)

**Chapter 1:**

"It's strange that everthing is so empty. How can Fred and George make money with their shop? Everything else is closed." Hermione said looking around. She was in Diagon Alley with Ron and Harry and almost every shop was closed – except of Fred and George's shop.  
"They say that people need something to make them happy. That's why their shop is going so well." Ron answered while they were walking.

"Look even Ollivander's is closed. It's so sad. Everyone bought their wands at Ollivander's." Hermione said and watched Harry walk into the shop. She didn't ask him why he was doing it – she wouldn't have gotten an answer. Instead she followed him and looked around. The whole shop was a chaos. All of the wands were gone and nothing showed that this empty, chaotic place once was a wand-shop. She saw how Ron looked out of the window and wondered what he saw.

"Looks like Malfoy and Mommy don't want to be followed", he suddenly said. Hermione and Harry went to stand next to Harry and saw Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa, at the entry to Knockturn Alley. Malfoy looked around once before he followed his mother.

"Come on", Harry urged and wanted to leave Ollivander's but Hermione wasn't sure if it was a good idea to follow them. Not with Voldemort being back.

"Harry… are you sure?" she asked him and looked at him.

"Yes, I am. Now come on." He left the shop and Ron and Hermione quickly followed him. It wouldn't be good if someone saw them.

They had to walk some minutes before they saw Draco and his mother again and just as they wanted to catch up a dog barked near them and Draco turned his head. Quickly they hid behind in a shop-entry and waited some seconds before following him again.

"Do you think he saw us?" Ron whispered and Hermione sighed.  
"I don't know Ron. I don't think so but I'm not sure." She looked ahead and saw how the Malfoy's entered Burgin and Bourkes.

"What are they doing in there?" Ron asked and looked confused.

"I don't know but we just can't stand here and wait. Come on", Hermione went around the corner and started climbing up a fire-ladder. "If we lay down up there we can see into the shop. Come on." She explained as she noticed the confused looks of the boys.

They started climbing and lay down on the cold stone wall. They could see directly into the shop and saw Fenir Greyback, Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco.

"It's a ritual. Draco is getting the mark" Harry whispered as they watched Bellatrix stand in front of Draco and saying something.

"Are you …" Hermione began but then she saw how Fenir came to the window. "Duck! Quick!"

Harry and Ron obeyed but as soon as they were sure that they couldn't be seen anymore Harry spoke. "What was that about?"

"This one guy, I don't know his name was coming towards the window. He would've seen us and I doubt that that would have been so good." she answered and hoped that nobody would see them. After a while she slowly looked into Burgin and Bourges again and noticed that the blinds were shut.

"Come on, let's go.", she said while climbing down the fire ladder.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as soon as they were in Diagon Alley again.

"I think that it was a ritual. I think Draco got his mark." Harry answered and Hermione shook her head.  
"Harry, he's not even 17 yet. You do know that he's still in school with us.", she answered slowly. "Voldemort wouldn't do that."

"Why? He wants to kill me?" Harry answered.

"Oh, I know that but he also knows that as soon as Draco will shower everyone will see it and even though he's a Slytherin there are some people that still would go to Dumbledore."

"But…" Harry was slowly getting angry. Why couldn't she understand that Voldemort would do anything to kill him.

"Oh look, the Quidditch shop is still open. Let's take a look in there, kay Harry?" Ron said because once he could feel the upcoming argument between his two best friends. "You are coming, too, Hermione?"

"No, I'll just wait here. You know that I don't like Quidditch." She smiled and Harry and Ron disappeared in the shop.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in. A mudblood." she suddenly heard someone say behind her and spun around. In front of her stood Draco Malfoy and she was kind of nervous. Did he see them?  
"Oh, look what the wind brought by." she answered and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you, that I know you were following me." He said and looked at her with loathing. "Or were you really thinking that you could just follow me?"  
Oh, so he knew. That wasn't so good.

"We weren't following you, Malfoy. Why should we?" she smirked. "You aren't that important, you know."

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed against a wall. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"You shut up know, Mudblood. I know that you were following me. I saw you. Even if your hair isn't so bushy anymore your friend, Weaslebee still has his red hair. If you ever say a word to anyone about that, I will find you. And that is something you don't want, believe me."

Hermione felt herself getting angry. Who did he think he was?  
"Who do you think you are? Just because you think your daddy is so big and almighty, you can't just walk around like you're the king. You are nothing and don't come with that mudblood shit. Think of something new, Malfoy." She spat and looked at him with loathing.  
"And you think you're so great because they tell you that you're the brightest age of our century but let me tell you something – when the Dark Lord wins you'll be the first to die after Harry. And right now you may be alive but you're nothing but the dirt under my shows. Useless." Draco spat back and pushed her harder against the wall. "And you won't tell anyone about that!"

"Hermione? Malfoy, leave her alone." she heard Harry say and Draco stepped back.

"Sorry, Potter. I just wanted to tell Granger something. And I think that she understood me clearly." He looked at her one last time before going into the Quidditch shop.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and looked at Hermione which was leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She said. She couldn't tell Harry about what Draco said. He would go crazy and she didn't want that.

*~*

In the evening Hermione sat in Ron's bedroom in the burrow with Harry and Ron. Ginny was in her room with Luna, who was visiting her and the two didn't want to be disturbed. They were probably talking about Ginny's crush on Harry. She really liked Ginny but she didn't want to hear her talking about kissing her best friend. Well, at least not always. Sometimes she liked gossip.

"So, what was Malfoy doing to you?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed. She knew that he wouldn't just let it be. He was Harry after all.

"Nothing, Harry. He was just telling me, that I'm a mudblood and that I'm the dirt under his shoes. The normal things. He didn't hurt me.", Hermione answered and decided that she wouldn't tell Harry that Malfoy knew that they were following him.

"I really think that he's a death eater. I mean Lucius is like Voldemort's right hand. Why wouldn't he want Malfoy as a follower?" Harry said and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Harry I never said that Voldemort didn't want Draco. I just said that Draco isn't legal yet. And if he isn't legal, he isn't allowed to do magic so he's useless." Hermione said and Harry shook his head.

"But then he has a spy inside of Hogwarts. He can spy on me and Dumbledore. He could know everything about me. Who I love, what I like to eat."

"Harry, I doubt that Voldemort wants to know what you're eating in the mornings." Hermione said and sighed. Sometimes Harry was really a little bit crazy.

"But Hermione…" Harry said.

"No, Harry. That's crazy. I'm going to bed." She stood up and left the room while Harry talked to Ron about Draco being a death eater.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.  
**A/N:** 2nd Chapter. And I would really appreciate som reviews. Just tell me if I'm doing good or bad

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning Hermione woke up early. Or better said she was woken up early by Mrs. Weasley storming into the room yelling for Ginny and Hermione to get up because they had to be at King's Cross in an hour.

"Great, one hour. I wanted to shower and wash my hair but it won't get dry till we have to leave and now I'll look like a homeless person." Hermione said and sighed. She looked at Ginny which was staring at her with a smile.

"You do know that you can do magic? I know a spell for your hair. But now you really should shower before Ron gets in there." Ginny shooed her out of the room and Hermione smiled. Ginny may not now it but she really was like her mother sometimes.

She opened the bathroom door and was relieved to see it empty. She once walked into Fred – or was it George – in the shower and was embarrassed for the next week. Oh and the twins made it even worse by telling everyone. She would never forget Ron's face. That was the first time that Hermione thought that Ron had feelings for her but he said nothing. She stepped under the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She loved to shower or the rain. She always enjoyed her private baths in the prefect's bathroom. Yeah, she wasn't prefect but she always made sure to know the password and you just had to do the homework of one of the prefect's to get. It was easy. And she wasn't the only one who had that brilliant idea. At the end of last year she went to the prefect's bathroom to see Draco Malfoy swimming in the pool. She didn't want him to know that she was there so she slipped out again and went back to the Common room. But she was sure that he would be there this year again and she swore to herself that she would borrow Harry's cloak. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in Diagon Alley.

While she was drying herself of she was thinking about Harry's words again. What if Malfoy was a death eater? Why would Voldemort want someone in Hogwarts? It was insane. The pupils didn't have their one shower and you can't make the Mark all invisible. She still saw pieces of Snape's mark sometimes. She put her clothes on and while walking back to her room she was convinced that Malfoy wasn't a death eater.

"Ah, there you are again. So I asked my mom if she knew a spell and she does. And you can be lucky that I showered last night." Ginny said and sat next to Hermione. "So, you just point your wand at your hair and say which hairstyle you want. So if you want locks you say curl it. If you want straight hair you say, straighten it and so on. So come on try it out."

"Okay" Hermione thought about her hairstyle for a minute before pointing the wand to her hair and saying "Straight hair."  
At first she didn't feel anything and thought that she did something wrong but then she felt her hair getting dry and being straightened. She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her hair was straight and it looked perfect. "Wow." She said before pulling it into a ponytail and looking at her watch.

"Yes, I know, we have to go." Ginny said and smiled. "Let's go."

They went downstairs and saw Mrs. Weasley talking to Harry and Ron in a stern tone. They probably had done something wrong again. Ginny cleared her throat and her mother looked up. "Oh, there you are. Let's go. We are going to floo to King's Cross. So you know how to it. Arthur hast your package and will be meeting us there."

"Ron, you are first." She shooed her youngest son to the fireplace and gave him some floe powder. When Ron disappeared she looked at Harry. "You and Ginny are next. And let Ginny talk. Hermione you'll be going after me, ok?"

Hermione nodded and watched how Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley disappeared. Then she stepped into the fireplace and shouted "King's Cross" She felt herself being pulled through the fireplaces and when she landed at King's Cross she was so dizzy that she tripped and stumbled into someone.

"Gosh, I'm so…" she looked up and her eyes met the ones of Draco Malfoy

"Sorry?" he asked her and smirked. Oh, how she hated that smirk.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to say. So know you know and I can go." She said and walked away.

"Hermione, we are here." She heard Harry shout and saw them standing with Neville and Luna.  
"Hey. How are you?" she asked them and smiled. She liked Neville and even though Luna was a little bit strange she was nice. Really nice.

She looked up and saw Malfoy standing with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He had his arm around her waist and she was smiling at him. Hermione didn't understand why he chose Parkinson? He could have everyone. He was a good looking guy and even some Gryffindors – not her but some – would be his girlfriend. She watched Blaise say something and Hermione saw how Malfoy was looking around before answering Blaise. He looked nervous. What were they talking about? And where was Narcissa? She always went to King's Cross with her son.  
"Hermione, we have to board the train." She heard Ron say and nodded. While waiting to board the train she looked and Malfoy again and saw that he was looking back. Brown met blue. But they didn't narrow their eyes like normally. They just continued looking – without any prejudice or hate. Just two young people – not Granger and Malfoy, not mudblood and ferret. But the moment was lost when they were being pushed onto the train.

Hermione searched for a compartment with her friends, trying not to think about what just happened. Trying not to think about how blue Malfoy's eyes were and how good he looked. He was Malfoy after all. Her enemy. The boy that bullied her since 1st year.

"So, I really think that Malfoy is a death eater." Harry said when they were seated and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"No, Harry, he's not. It doesn't make any sense." She said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"But Voldemort wants a spy in Hogwarts." Harry said and looked at Ron which was oblivious to the world around him because he had his sweets.  
"That maybe through but he wouldn't take a kid that isn't legal yet and has to shower with about 50 other boys. Voldemort isn't stupid, Harry." Hermione answered and sighed. She then saw Malfoy walking by their compartment and saw Harry pulling out his cloak and smiling slightly. Oh great, he planned something.  
"I'll be right back." He said after 5 minutes and slipped out of the compartment. Hermione looked at Ginny which was watching her. She then looked at Ron which was sleeping.

"Ginny he's planning something. I'll go after him, kay?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione went after Harry. She saw Harry going into Malfoy's compartment and cursed. He may have his cloak but that doesn't mean that he's superman. But she was too late – he already was inside.  
"Oh, see what the cat dragged in." she suddenly heard Malfoy whisper in her ear and turned around. "You again."

"Oh come on. Try something new. It's getting boring." She answered and smirked at him – yes, Hermione Granger can smirk, too. She just doesn't do it so frequently.  
"What do you want here?" Malfoy asked her and looked at her.

"Luna lost her strange glasses and I'm helping her finding them. She says that she can see these little things in our brains with them. I don't know. But, I'm going because I don't want to waste my time with you."

Hermione stepped forward but Malfoy was faster. "Stop" He pushed her against the wall – again. Did he have a wall fetish? Oh, bad thoughts.

"Did you tell anyone about our meeting in Knockturn Alley?" He asked and watched her intently.

"No, I didn't. And it wasn't a meeting. But I didn't tell a soul so you can be happy. Now let me go." Draco didn't move and Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"You will never tell anyone." He said low and Hermione nodded.  
"Didn't plan to." She brushed past Draco and went back to her compartment. She only hoped that Harry was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.  
**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews. They made my day =)

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione slid the compartment door open and sat down next to Ginny.  
"Where is he?" Ginny asked and looked at Hermione.

"In Malfoy's compartment. Hiding underneath his cloak. I went after him but I was too slow. I hope that Malfoy doesn't realize that Harry is spying on him." Hermione answered and shook her head. "I mean, doesn't Harry realize how dangerous it is?"

"I think he knows but he doesn't care. And he wants to win the war." Ginny said while eating a chocolate frog.

"I understand that he wants to win but…" Hermione swallowed. "Harry thinks that Malfoy is a death eater, right? What if it's true? What if Malfoy finds him? And I think that Malfoy wouldn't be nice to Harry. Especially after Harry spied on him."

"I know, Hermione. But you know Harry. Once he thinks he right about something he does everything to prove it. Let's just hope that he's okay." Ginny said and Hermione nodded. Maybe everything would be good.

"You know what. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we arrive?" Hermione said and lay down on the bench. She really wanted to relax for a little bit. The last days were really exhausting for her. The whole thing with Malfoy and Harry suspecting that he's a death eater. The upcoming war and the death eaters that escaped Azkaban.

She wasn't afraid of Malfoy – that was something she was sure of. But he had changed. He wasn't the spoiled pureblood jerk anymore. He wasn't so childish anymore to bully 1st years. He had grown up. Maybe not in every aspect of life but in most of them. His father was in Azkaban and he had to be the man of Malfoy Manor now. And that with 16. Hermione was sure that it was hard for him but she also knew that he was proud of it. He was a Malfoy after all. And one day he would be a death eater. It was his destiny. He just couldn't say no and go into hiding. Not with Lucius as a father. Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand and if something happened to him his son should step into his place. It was just like in old times. The king died and the son stepped into his place. And pureblood families liked to keep traditions. And Malfoy was being told to be a death eater since he was born and it was just something natural for him. Like hating muggleborns or believing that Dumbledore was an old fool.

She must have fallen asleep because she when she opened her eyes it was dark outside and they must be near Hogwarts. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. I just wanted to finish the side and then I would have woken you up. We're almost there." Ginny said and smiled at Hermione. At that moment the train slowed down and Hermione laughed.

"Looks like we've arrived. You know what I'm going to look for Harry" she said and looked at Ron, who was sleeping next to Ginny. "You should wake him up. Meet me at the carriages, kay?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione stepped out of the compartment. She knew that Harry was still in Malfoy's compartment. He couldn't just jump up under his cloak and go outside again, could he? She only hoped that Malfoy hasn't realized that Harry spied on him yet. Maybe she could start a fight with him and Harry could go outside again. She just had to provoke Malfoy.

"Damn, Granger, are you stalking me?" she heard Malfoy say and realized that she already was in front of his compartment. "That's the second time today. And the ride wasn't that long. Do you have an obsession with me?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at Malfoy.  
"No. It's just that Luna Lovegood has lost her glasses and she can't find them. And I'm helping her now and I was thinking that maybe one of your housemates has it. So that's why I went here. Don't think too high of yourself." She answered.

"Loony Lovegood doesn't wear glasses. Think of something better, mudblood." Malfoy answered and leaned against the compartment door. She looked into the compartment and saw that it was empty.

"I know that. But she has this strange thing that sees Wrackspurts." Hermione retorted and shrugged. "You know Luna, she's kind of strange."

"Okay, okay, mudblood. I didn't see the glasses." Malfoy said and looked at her. "So you can go away again. I don't want to see you."

Hermione sighed and went away. Hopefully Draco just went out of the train and didn't look into his compartment again. She didn't want Harry to be in trouble.

"Did you find him?" Ginny asked Hermione while they were waiting for a carriage. Ron had disappeared with Neville, Dean and Seamus in another carriage.

"No. I just hope that Malfoy immediately went to the carriages. I have this feeling that he was suspecting something." Hermione answered and climbed into the carriage. "I mean, I was in front of his compartment twice today. That's really strange. He was even suspecting that I was obsessed with him."  
"Yeah, sure. Hermione Granger in love with Draco Malfoy. He had better ideas in the past." Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled.  
"Yes but you know, almost every girl wants to have a chance with him. Maybe he believes that even I want to bed him." Hermione answered and smiled.

"Do you want to?" Ginny looked at her and smirked.  
"What?"

"Do you want to go to bed with him? I have heard that he's awesome." Ginny smirked wider and Hermione laughed.  
"No, Ginny. I don't want to go to bed with Malfoy. And look, we've arrived." Hermione stepped out of the carriages and went to the Great Hall with Ginny. She still remembered the first time she went in here. She was very happy and nervous and then there was that young blonde boy that always looked at her in this strange way. Little did she know that he would be torturing her the next years.

She sat down next to Ron and listened to Dumbledore's speech. He reminded them that the forbidden forest was forbidden and all these things. After the sorting Harry still hasn't arrived. Where was he?

She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy, who was starring at his plate. Normally he would have laughed with his friends about Dumbledore. What was up with him? He wasn't acting like his normal self.  
"Hey, have you seen Harry?" Ron asked and looked at them.

"No. Have you seen him?" Ginny asked and Ron shook his head.

"Maybe he's somewhere snogging with a girl."

"Ron!!!" Hermione hit him and Ron just laughed. I was kidding.  
"Oh, look there he is." Ginny suddenly said and Ron and Hermione looked to the doors of the Great Hall. She was right. There was Harry with Luna. His nose was bleeding and he looked bad.  
"Why is he always bleeding? Is that even his own blood?" Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged.

While Harry went towards them she looked over to the Malfoy again and saw that he was glaring at Harry. Great, so he did realize that he was being spied on. And he had beaten Harry up. She really had to talk to Harry. He could have died there. And with Harry death the war was already lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.  
**A/N:** Chapter 4. Thanks for the Rewies =)

**Chapter 4:**

"Harry? We have to talk" Hermione said later that evening. She and Harry were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Ron went to bed about 10 minutes ago saying that he needed to catch up on sleeping.  
"About what?" Harry asked and looked at her. He knew that she knew what she wanted to talk about but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well… your broken nose? Oh, and what about hiding in Malfoy's compartment… and that probably led to your broken nose." Hermione answered and looked at him.  
"Well, it's not your concern. I did what was right and I am sure that Malfoy is a death eater." Harry said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I thought you were sure about that before. What makes you even surer?" Hermione asked and couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice. But Harry didn't notice. Did he even know what sarcasm was?  
"Well, he was talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and he said that he's so glad that he doesn't have to come back next year and have that shit for another year. And when Pansy asked why he just shrugged." Harry said and smiled triumphantly. "So he's a death eater."  
"Oh-kay… but you know it could also mean that he'll transfer to Durmstrang or will be homes schooled. Please don't be so reckless again." Hermione said and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Whatever." Harry stood up and Hermione watched as he went the stairs up to the boys' dormitories. What was up with him? Hermione looked at the clock. 12:09. Hermione decided to go to bed, too.

The next morning Hermione went to breakfast early because she had potions first. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found and Hermione decided to search for them. She still had time until class started and she was sure that Professor Slughorn wouldn't be angry if she went in just 1 minute too late. He wasn't Snape after all. Maybe they were in the Great Hall now. She went back to the Great Hall and realized that it was much fuller now. She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy sitting at the very end, stabbing his meal with his fork. Oh, bad mood. She sat down on her own table and grabbed the milk.

"Morning, Hermione." She looked up and saw Ginny standing next to her.  
"Morning. Do you know where the boys are?"

"I have no idea. Have you talked to Harry last night?" Ginny asked Hermione while grabbing some toast.

"Yes." Hermione looked around and lowered her voice. "He was in Malfoy's compartment. Malfoy apparently said something about not being here next year and now Harry is sure that he's a you know what. I still don't think so. The risk of getting caught here is too high."

Ginny sighed. "I understand that Harry is concerned but he can't always be in danger. I mean, he just had a broken nose last night but what if someday Malfoy or anyone else isn't so… harmless."

"I know, Ginny. I tried telling him to be careful but he didn't listen. He just went to bed."

"Oh, here they come." Ginny said and Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming over to them.  
"Morning", the grumbled and Ginny and Hermione laughed. That was so typical for them. The first day of classes and they were tired already.  
"So what do you have first?" Ginny asked while the boys ate their breakfast.

"Nothing. Our classes don't start till third period. We aren't going to potions anymore."

"Oh, well, Hermione you have Potions now, right? I can walk with you. I have charms." Ginny said and stood up. "See you guys later."

Hermione and Ginny left the Great Hall and went to their classes. They didn't really talk because the chance of being overheard was too big.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something." Ginny said shortly before they arrived at the door to the Charm's classroom. "Lavender said that she liked Ron and wanted to be his girlfriend. And you don't have something against that, do you?"

"No. I mean, yeah, I liked Ron but it's over. I just realized that we don't fit together. We would bicker too much. Lavender can have him. I think they would fit together and she's really nice."

"Okay. Because if you would be in love with my brother I would have told Lavender to back off." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "But I think that you need someone who's more like you. Someone like… Malfoy."  
"Okay, Ginny. Let's not talk about this now, yeah?" Hermione smiled and shook her head while walking in the dungeons. She and Malfoy? Sure. Only in some sick nightmare that would happen.

"Hey Hermione." She heard Lavender say and smiled.  
"Hey Lavender. Ginny talked to me and I just wanted to tell you that you can have Ron. He's just a brother to me."

"Thanks. I didn't want to hurt you because I was thinking that you were in love with him." Lavender said and smiled.  
"No. I mean, I have liked him like that but I realized that we just don't fit together." Hermione smiled and watched Slughorn open the door.

She looked around and realized that the class was way smaller than last year. Neville was in the glass, Lavender, Parvati, that McCormag guy, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode and some people she didn't recognize.

"Morning, Class. As you can see I have some potions standing on this desk right here. Can someone tell me the name of the most powerful love potion?" Professor Slughorn started right away.

Hermione lifted in her hand and was surprised when Prof. Slughorn said her name. Oh right, he wasn't like Snape. She wanted to answer when the door opened and Harry and Ron stumbled in.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I have been wondering where you where." The professor said and Harry smiled slightly. "Oh and you've brought a friend. What's your name?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley." Ron stuttered and Hermione heard Lavender next to her giggle quietly.

"Good, good. Take your books out and we'll continue."  
"Oh, Professor. We don't have any books."  
"Then just take some out of the closet." Professor Slughorn said and turned around to the class again.  
"Miss Granger please continue."

"The most powerful love potion is called Amortentia." Hermione said and blushed slightly.

"10 points to Gryffindor. And what is so special about Amortentia?" Professor Slughorn asked while twirling a small vial in his hands. Hermione was the only one who had her hand raised. "Yes Miss Granger?"  
"It smells different to everyone." She stepped forward to the open cauldron and sighed silently. "To me it smells like fresh cut grass, new parchment and…" she blushed. "Spearmint toothpaste."

"10 points to Gryffindor again." Professor Slughorn smiled and Hermione stepped back. Why did she tell that the whole class? Now Malfoy could tease her with it. She silently pondered while the girls stepped nearer to the cauldron with a dreamy look on their faces. Ron and Harry were pushing each other in the chests and laughing. Hermione didn't know why. Probably some stupid joke. She looked around in the room and realized that it changed a lot. It wasn't that dark anymore and seemed a lot friendlier. Suddenly she felt Ron stumble against her and lost her balance. She didn't fall but she stumbled against the person next to her.  
"Gosh, I'm sorry." She looked up and looked in grey eyes. Malfoy's eyes.  
"It's okay." He mumbled and Hermione was confused. Since when did Malfoy just say *It's okay*?  
She turned around again and listened to Prof. Slughorn unaware of the confusion Malfoy felt behind her.  
He couldn't understand himself. Normally he would have been disgusted by Granger's smell of the love potion but he wasn't. He liked new parchment and his toothpaste was with spearmint. What was up with him? Why was he like this? Okay, he knew why he was so sullen but what about his missing loathing for Granger? He couldn't even call her the m… word anymore.

"So the winner will win this vial of Felix Felicis. Good luck everyone." He heard Slughorn say and went to his desk. He looked at Pansy's book and saw what potion they had to make. He didn't want to win the potion even though he needed some luck. But a potion wouldn't help him.

While making his potion he looked over to Granger and realized that she looked stressed and was shooting daggers at Potter. What was up with the Golden Trio? He listened to their conversation and heard Potter say that Granger needed to do crop the ginger in small stripes and not like the text book says you have to do it. What was up with that guy? Why didn't he trust Granger. She was always right. He looked at the table of the Golden Trio a little while longer and saw Potter lifting his old book up. Between the lines someone had written something else. Oh, so Potter cheated. Poor Granger. Someone was better than her and only because that one cheated. Outch! He would be furious. And again he asked himself why he was thinking these things? He didn't like Granger.

"Okay, time's up everyone. Please fill up your potions and give them to me." Prof. Slughorn announced and Draco smirked. Finally the class was over. He looked back to Granger and saw that she looked like a mess. Her hair was frizzy and curly and she looked tired and worn out. She never looked like this after a potions class with Snape.

"And the winner is… Harry Potter. You've made an excellent potion. Congratulations." The professor announced and handed Potter the Felix Felicis. What? Potter won? He looked at Granger and saw her sad face. He knew that she always was best in her classes and it made her happy. And now her own best friend was better than her. He still didn't understand his sudden niceness towards that Granger guy and decided that it was because of his lack of sleep. That had to be it.

R/R please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.  
**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews =)

**Chapter 5:**

"Miss Granger, you should leave now. Curfew starts in 20 minutes." Madame Pince said and Hermione looked up. She didn't realize that it already was that late. She came to the library after Dinner because Harry was with Professor Dumbledore and Ron was in the common room with Neville and the other boys. She was looking for the halfblood prince because she wanted to know something about this guy. What if Harry's potion book was just like Riddle's diary in their second year? She was sure that the halfblood prince wasn't Voldemort or Tom Riddle but that didn't mean that the book was safe. She didn't care that Harry cheated … okay, she did care because it was unfair because she learned hard to get her good grades and he just had to open his book and read – but she felt that something was off. Something wasn't right about the book. The handwriting seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it. Who would just leave his potions book behind? And why? Because of all that questions she went to the library and had been looking for the halfblood prince but nobody knew something about him. She searched through a lot of books but even the enchanted books that were listing all students that ever were in Hogwarts didn't list a Halfblood prince. It was as if this guy never existed and her mind was playing tricks on her.

Sighing Hermione stood up and left the library. She had to be back in the common room before Filch was starting his rounds. Curfew was 20 minutes away but she didn't want to be late and get detention. Especially not with Filch. And you could never be sure where he or his stupid cat was lurking. She had heard that he had even given detention to a boy from Hufflepuff who couldn't get inside the common room because the painting wouldn't move.

She was walking along 7th corridor when suddenly at the end of the hall a door appeared and opened. Hermione wondered who was in the Room of Requirement at that time. Not many people knew about it. The members of the D.A. and Malfoy. She looked at the door again and saw Malfoy coming out. He was starring at the floor and just walked straight ahead. What was he doing in the Room of Requirement at that time? Why was he even in there? Was he planning something? Hermione shook her head. Just because he was in the Room of Requirement didn't mean that he was planning something. She was right in front of Malfoy now and stepped left to avoid crashing into him. She was also hoping that he didn't see her.  
"Look, who's there. Granger." He said and smirked. She should stop with her wishful thinking – it clearly wasn't working. "Let me guess, you where in the library again?"

"Yes, I was. But not because I was learning. I was looking for something private." She answered and looked at Malfoy. He had deep circles under his eyes and looked tired. Something wasn't right.

"I think you were there because Potter was better than you in Potions." Malfoy said.

"Harry was just good. It's okay that he was better than me. I am happy for him." Hermione answered but she knew that he wouldn't believe her lie. She didn't even believe it herself.

"Come on, Granger. Don't lie to me. You know that it's all because Slughorn adores him and he cheats with his potions book. Just because Potter thinks that nobody realizes that he cheats, doesn't mean that it's true. But let me tell you something, don't bother about him. Because you were good all these years and he just cheats to get his good grades." He said and looked in her eyes. He wanted to make her feel better. He didn't like her but he knew that her grades were everything for her. And he was angry for Potter for taking that away from her. He was supposed to be her friend.

Hermione was looking and Draco and rethinking his words. He was right. Harry was just good because of this stupid book. She was good because of her hard work. She wanted to thank Malfoy but stopped herself. While she was thinking Draco wondered why Granger was so silent. Maybe he was too nice to her.  
"But whatever, mudblood." He said and walked away leaving a stunned Hermione behind him.

The next morning she had double potions again. She went there with Harry and Ron not really listening to Harry about his lesson with Dumbledore. He was talking about memories of Voldemort when he was younger. Dumbledore probably wanted Harry to understand Voldemort better. But right now she didn't really care. She hoped that today she would be the best again. Maybe the half-blood prince didn't write something to every potion in that book.

She sat down next to Ron and saw Malfoy entering next to Blaise Zabini. He looked like yesterday evening. Tired and worn-out. Something wasn't right. She wanted to think about a little bit more but Prof. Slughorn entered the room.

"Good morning. Today we'll make a potion that requires two people working at it. I have divided you into pairs. Potter and Zabini, Weasley and Brown, Granger and Malfoy" Prof. Slughorn was dividing the rest of the class while Hermione sighed. She clearly wasn't lucky at the moment. Working together with Malfoy. But one the other hand it wasn't so bad. Malfoy was just 0.5 points behind her. Maybe she was just a tiny bit lucking today.

She moved her stuff to Malfoy's desk and sat down. She didn't meet his eyes but he felt his gaze burning into her head. Why was he looking at her like that? She didn't have anything on her face, did she? Prof. Slughorn was explaining which potion they would make – the polyjuice potion. Hermione hat to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She had mastered that potion in second year. She turned to Malfoy and saw that he was still staring intently at her.  
"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I know that you've already made that potion. So have I. Potter and Zabini are nothing without Potter's little book. That's why we'll be the best again. At first I was angry that Slughorn had placed me with you but on the other hand – you're the best student in this class and I'm the second best. So all we can do is win." He said and smiled. It wasn't a real smile but it wasn't his smirk either.

Hermione was stunned. How did he know that she already made the potion? Did he know that they had tried to trick him back in 2nd year?

"Okay, so why don't we start. You start chopping the ginger, okay?" Hermione said and Malfoy nodded. Maybe working with him wasn't so bad.

They were brewing in silence for a while now and it unnerved Hermione. She wanted to say something. She didn't like the silence. It was eerie and akward.

"Malfoy? Can I ask you something?" she started and didn't meet his eyes.  
"What?" He asked and looked at her.  
"Did you really think that I would've told anyone about the incident in Knockturn Alley?" she said quietly. She didn't want to risk someone overhearing them.

"I don't care anymore. Potter probably already told anyone. Now stop talking, mudblood." He said and smiled in satisfaction when he saw Granger furrowing her brows in annoyance.  
"Listen carefully, Malfoy. Either you say sorry or you can make that potion alone and I'll tell Slughorn something that will make Slytherin loose 150 points. Do you understand me?" She looked at him and he just nodded. Damn, Granger really was scary sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.

**Chapter 6:**

Two weeks later Hermione was walking towards the Library to meet Ginny when she saw Malfoy coming out of the Room of Requirement again. What was he doing in there? He certainly was alone but there wasn't so much to do alone in there. If you wanted to be alone there was a hidden spot by the lake but the Room of Requirement certainly wasn't the right place. Hermione had tried it once last year but you could hear every step outside and every word that was spoken. You could place a Silencio on the door but then all you would hear was your own breath so that option wasn't working either. So what was he doing in there?

She decided to think about it later when she was alone and went to the library hoping that Malfoy wouldn't see her. Luck was on her side today and she arrived in the library unseen.  
"Hermione, there you are." She heard Harry say and looked at him confused.  
"Where's Ginny?" she asked and looked around.  
"She couldn't come. She told me to tell you." Harry smiled and Hermione nodded. She was okay with Ginny not coming. She knew that it had to be something important.

"Let's head back to the common room." Harry said and they left the library.

"Harry? What can you do in the Room of Requirement alone?" Hermione questioned him and bit her lips nervously.

"Not much. There are some things but …" Harry stopped and Hermione saw him blushing slightly.

"Harry. I know what you're thinking about. But I didn't mean things like that."

"Well, then you can't really do anything. Unless you're planning something that no one else should see." Harry said. "Something secret. Like the DA last year. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I saw this one person coming out of there quite a few times now and I was just wondering what this person could be doing in there." Hermione answered.  
"Who?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed. She was hoping that he didn't ask this question.

"Malfoy" she said quiet because there were a few people in the corridor with them now.

"So then he's planning something because he's a death eater. Mystery solved." Harry said and shrugged but Hermione still didn't believe that Malfoy was a death eater. And even if he was one what would he be planning? An attack on Hogwarts? Voldemort wouldn't give such a mission to a 17 year old.

Draco came out of the Room of Requirement and saw Granger walking towards the library. He hoped that she didn't see him. He was sitting in there for the last two hours and avoided opening this damn thing that was ruining his life. He didn't want to be a death eater. He didn't want to be like his father. He wanted to love his wife and his children and not be a cold, heartless person. He wanted to live freely in a world without a crazy halfblood that thought he was better than everyone else. He wanted to admit that he didn't hate muggleborn witches or halfbloods. He had plans for his future and these didn't involve following someone. He wanted to open his own business – maybe a hotel chain or a law firm – then he wanted to marry, become a father and enjoy the rest of his life. He had been thinking about asking Dumbledore for his help. He knew about this Order because Voldemort always said that it had to be destroyed but he also knew that Voldemort would know immediately that he went to the headmaster and then he would be death within the next two hours. He couldn't do that. He didn't care about life anymore – his life was destroyed the moment he got the dark mark but he didn't want his mom to be sad. She was already depressed enough because he was a death eater now but if he would be death she would be hearth-broken. And all he wanted was his mom to be happy. That's why he had to complete his mission. Because then Voldemort wouldn't kill him and his mother. He would never kill Lucius but Draco and Narcissa were nothing to him. He would probably kill them right after he killed "Potter's mudblood" as he called Hermione.

Hermione. Granger. He didn't really know how to call her. He couldn't just go to her and say "Hey Granger, I decided to tell you by your first name." She would slap him or hex him. He didn't know what was worse. Her punch in third year was really hurtful. He even had a broken nose after that.

What would she say if she realized that he was a death eater? He knew that Potter and Weasley would send him to Dumbledore or to Azkaban immediately but what would Granger do? Would she want to hear why he was one before sending him to Dumbledore? Would she be like Dumbledore and talk about it before saying her opinion? He didn't know. She was a closed book to him and always surprised him with her actions. She didn't even react anymore when he called her mudblood. Last year it made her terribly angry and now she just didn't acknowledge it. She was always a surprise.

When he first saw her this year he was surprised. She was really pretty and even he had to admit that. Even Pansy admitted that she was kind of jealous of Granger's looks. Pansy had said that Granger didn't have to try to look good – she just did it without trying. He denied it then because he knew that Potter was spying on them but right now he had to admit. Granger was beautiful. Very beautiful

"It's cold, isn't it?" Hermione heard Lavender asked her and nodded. She was sitting in the stalls watching the Gryffindor try outs. Ron wanted to be the keeper this year but he had to win against McLaggen and that guy was good.  
"Yes, it is. What are you doing here anyway?" she looked at Lavender and smiled.

"Oh, I want to watch Ron and wish him luck. Isn't he cute? I really want to talk to him and if he gets into the team I had a reason to." Lavender said and looked at Ron who was standing at the pitch looking nervous.

Hermione wanted Ron to become the new keeper. McLaggen already had a big ego – even bigger than Malfoy's – and didn't need that push, too. He just wanted to flirt with the girls. Ron wanted to become the new keeper so that he had something that was his and his parent's could be proud of him. He knew that his parents loved him but he wanted to have something, too. Fred and George had their shop, Charlie had the dragons, Bill had his job at Gringott's and Ginny was just the cute little girl. But now wasn't the time to think about the Weasley family. She had to do something so that Ron would win. And not because she had feelings for him. She just didn't like him – that was all. Nothing more.

She realized that the keepers were already in the air and looked at McLaggen. He looked back at her, smiled and winked. Oh, great, he was trying to flirt with her. He didn't have a chance. Not because she didn't want to have a boyfriend but because he just wasn't her type. She would flirt back if it would help but with him it would just make him more arrogant.

Suddenly she had an idea. She read about the Confundus charm in the library a few days ago and it had said that it would confuse the person for 20 minutes. That was exactly what she needed. Confuse McLaggen so that Ron could catch all the Quaffles and get into the team. She looked around to see if someone was watching her but no one paid attention to her. She put her wand out of her jacked and pointed it at McLaggen so that no one could see it. Then she whispered "Confundus" and watched McLaggen not catching the Quaffle with satisfaction.

Hermione knew that the game wasn't over for another 20 minutes yet but until then Ron would have made enough points to win. She was looking at the castle now and wondered where Malfoy was at that moment. She knew that he didn't hang around with Crabbe and Goyle that often anymore and Blaise Zabini was at the lake snogging some 6th year Slytherin girl. So where was he? In the Room of Requirements again? Or in his dorm? And why did she care so much? It was just Malfoy. She shouldn't think about him so often. She knew that she had more interest in him than last year while but why? He changed – that was for sure but many people changed. Ginny had changed, too. She was trying to make Harry notice her and it seemed that it worked. So why was she so interested in Malfoy? Deep down in herself she knew why but she didn't want to admit it. That wasn't true. It probably all was because of Harry's speculations about him. There were no other feelings like love or a crush.

**Please review. I want to know if you like it. I love all the Story alerts but a little review would be awesome.**

**Jassy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, these Characters are not mine - I'm just playing with them and I don't get money for writing this.

**Chapter 7:**

In the evening Hermione sat in front of the fireplace with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were talking about the Christmas break but suddenly Harry stopped the conversation and smiled at Hermione.  
"So you know it was just luck that you and Malfoy were better than me and Zabini in potions." He said and Hermione was confused.  
"What? You do realize that Malfoy and I are the top students since first year? And not since this year because of that stupid book you have." She answered and had to remind herself to stay calm.  
"Well apparently the Halfblood Prince was better than you in classes." Harry said and Ginny smacked him in the head because of that statement.

"What do you think you are doing? We all know that Hermione is the brightest witch of our generation so why are you saying all these stupid things?" she said and smiled at Hermione.

"Well it's the truth isn't it? There was someone that was brighter than Hermione and she just doesn't want to realize it." Harry said and opened said potions book.  
"What? You think I'm jealous? Come on that's stupid." Hermione was looking at Ron so that he could say something but he just shrugged.

Ginny was watching Hermione looking at Ron and after her dumb brother decided to be Switzerland because he was too lazy to tell Harry what he really thought she decided to help Hermione.  
"Harry can I have the book for a moment? I mean, what if it's something like the diary of Tom Riddle in my 1st year? What if Voldemort is the Halfblood-Prince. I mean, he is a halfblood after all." She said and looked at him concerned.

"That's stupid. Voldemort isn't the Halfblood Prince. You two are being ridiculous."

"Okay, if that's what you think. But don't come running back to me if something bad happens, Harry." She stood up and decided to go to the library. She needed some time on her own

Ginny realized that Harry wasn't paying attention to his book, so she stood up and snatched the book out of his hands. She went to Hermione and together they were looking through the book. There were notes for every potion but nothing else.  
"Well, it doesn't seem like something from Voldemort but we can't be sure, can we. Maybe we should go to the library." Ginny said and Hermione sighed.  
"I already was there. The Halfblood Prince doesn't appear anywhere else. Just in this small book. And normally every nickname of every student that has ever been in Hogwarts is written down in the yearbooks but the Halfblood Prince doesn't appear anywhere. It's strange." She was looking at Ginny who nodded while the boys were rolling their eyes.

"That's so typical for you, Hermione. Always in the library, researching everything. You're worrying too much." Harry said laughing and Hermione felt angry tears prickle her eyes. How could he be so unworried? Something wasn't right about that book – she just knew it.

"I'm going to bad. Night." She said and went to her dorm. She wasn't tired but she wanted to be alone for some time. Lavender and Parvati were in the common room and she knew that they were coming too bed when Ron went to bed and that wouldn't be so soon.

She lay down in her bed and read for a while before she switched the lights off and decided to go to sleep

The next morning she woke up early enough to take a shower before the Hogsmeade trip. She didn't really want to go but she promised Ginny to go to Honeydukes with the guys and she didn't want to break her promise. And she really needed new quills and some sweets, she could nibble on while she was learning.

She went down to the Common Room and went to Ginny, who was sitting on a couch.

"Morning Ginny. Where are the boys?" she said and smiled at the younger girl. She really liked Ginny. She was nice and you could tell her something without worrying about being in the gossip for weeks.

"I don't know. They will be here soon enough. Let's go down to eat some breakfast before we head to Hogsmeade." Ginny answered and stood up. They went into the Great Hall and Hermione found herself looking to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting alone at the end. He was staring at his food and she saw that his shoulders were tense. She wondered what was up with him but decided to think about it later.

"So, I really have to go to the book store. I need new quills and I wanted to buy a book." Hermione said while eating her breakfast.

"A book?" Ginny said and smiled. "Don't you have enough books."  
"No, I meant… a diary. Or something like that. I'm not sure if I want to write in it but if not I still could give it to someone else." She explained and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Oh, that's a great idea. I'd like to come with you but I'm meeting Luna after Honeydukes. But maybe the boys…." Ginny stopped and shook her head. "No the boys probably won't come with you but that isn't bad, is it?"  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm big girl. I can go into a bookstore on my own."

"Okay, I'll be in the book store. Let's meet at the 3 broomsticks in 1 ½ hour, okay?" Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

"Why so long?" Ron asked and looked confused.  
"Because you will be in the newly opened Quidditch store down the road for that time. So, see you later." Hermione smiled and went to the book store. She loved it. It was small and smelled like books. There were even some muggle books there – like Pride & Prejudice – and if you wanted a book that you couldn't find you just had to say the title and it would pop up at the counter. It was Hermione's own personal heaven – or something like that.

"Hello. I'd like to have one pack of quills, please." Hermione said to the woman behind the counter.

"Sure, dear. What's your name?" the woman asked and Hermione was confused – why did this woman want to know her name?  
"Um… Hermione Granger." She answered and looked at the woman. She looked a tiny bit like Narcissa Malfoy but Hermione was sure that it wasn't Narcissa. Lucius would never let her work in a shop in Hogsmeade.

"Oh, so you are the Granger girl. You're beautiful. I can't understand him." The woman muttered and Hermione was even more confused. Who was this woman talking about?

She was looking at some books when the door bell rang again and Malfoy came in.  
"There you are, darling. I was waiting for you." The woman said and hugged him.

"Sorry, mother. I forgot the time." Malfoy answered and looked at Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and sneered.

"Darling, be nice. I was just talking to Hermione and she's a nice girl. And you know that I'm not like your father. My first boyfriend was muggleborn." The woman said again.

"Does father know that?" Draco asked and looked at Granger again. She was good looking today. Her hair was curled and up in a ponytail and her cheeks were red from the cold weather outside. But he couldn't think that the mudblood was beautiful. She was a mudblood. Not some beautiful girl.

"No, of course not, Draco. And I know that you won't tell him." Narcissa said and looked at Hermione. The girl was looking uncomfortable and Narcissa knew why. As a muggleborn girl she would be uncomfortable near Draco, too. And she couldn't just go away because Draco was blocking the door. But Narcissa didn't want to interfere. It was something between Draco and the girl.

While Narcissa was talking to her son, Hermione was thinking about ways to go out of the shop unnoticed but she realized that it was impossible. Draco was standing in front of the door and she couldn't leave without talking to him. But she really wanted to get out of there. And she did talk to Malfoy, didn't she? Mostly they were just throwing insults at each other but they had been working at a potion together in silence once – so she should be okay with asking him to step away from the door.

"Um… Malfoy? Could you please step away from the door? I should get going. Harry and Ron want to head back soon." Hermione asked him and didn't see the eye contact that Draco and his mother had.  
"Yeah, sure." Hermione heard Malfoy answer and saw him stepping aside.

"Thanks." She murmured before leaving the shop and going to Honeydukes. She really needed new sweets.

20 minutes later Hermione left the sweet shop because she wanted to save a table in the 3 broomsticks. She was walking at the main street when she saw Draco heading into a dark alley. She realized that his shoulders were tense and something seemed to bother him. She looked around and realized that she was almost alone. Some Hufflepuff's were standing infront of the 3 broomsticks but the rest of the students were either at Hogwarts or inside the pub.

She didn't know why but she followed Malfoy. She noticed in the book store earlier that he looked tired – very tired.

Draco was leaning against a wall in a small alley near the 3 broomsticks. His mood was bad and he knew why. He had to give Katie Bell this stupid enchanted necklace so she could give it to Dumbledore and he would die. He didn't want to kill the old man but he had too. And he just couldn't Avada Kedavra him. But maybe Katie wouldn't be in Hogsmeade. That would be good because then he could tell Voldemort that he tried and wouldn't be punished.

"Draco?" he suddenly heard someone say and he was surprised. He knew that voice but normally she didn't call him Draco.

"Are you okay?" she asked again and Draco looked up.

She was standing in front of him and looking at him with nothing but concern. He didn't deserve her concern but he liked the feeling of someone caring for him. He knew that his mother loved him but he also knew that she couldn't help him. She couldn't leave the country with him. His father would find them everywhere. He felt himself shaking but he couldn't stop it. He wasn't crying – the last time he cried was when he was 4.

He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder and even though he didn't want her to touch him he let her because it felt good. It made him feel like everything was going to be okay. And it didn't matter that it was Granger who made him feel like that.

They were standing in silence for awhile and Draco knew that he felt better again and could leave for Hogwarts as he heard Hermione ask him what was wrong. He wanted to tell her but he knew that he couldn't.

"I can't tell you." He whispered and Hermione nodded. "I have to go. Thanks. And please stay in the 3 broomsticks for 20 minutes, kay?""

"Um… sure?" Hermione said and they both heard the question in her sentence.

"It's better for you if you do." Draco said before he left the alley – leaving a confused Hermione behind.

**Please review. I want to know if you like it. I love all the Story alerts but a little review would be awesome.**

**Jassy**


End file.
